culturenationfandomcom-20200214-history
I Want Your Love (Chic song)
| Format = 7", 12" | Recorded = 1978 | Genre = Disco | Length = 6:55 (album version) 3:28 (radio edit) | Label = Atlantic | Writer = Bernard Edwards, Nile Rodgers | Producer = Nile Rodgers, Bernard Edwards | Certification = | Last single = "Le Freak" (1978) | This single = "I Want Your Love" (1979) | Next single = "Good Times" (1979)}} "I Want Your Love" is a song by American band Chic from their second album C'est Chic (1978). Featuring a solo lead vocal by Alfa Anderson, the song became a very successful follow-up to their iconic hit single "Le Freak". In the United States, "I Want Your Love" reached number one on the ''Billboard'' Dance Club Songs in November 1978http://www.billboard.com/charts/dance-club-play-songs/1978-11-25 and number five on the Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs chart in June 1979.http://www.billboard.com/charts/r-b-hip-hop-songs/1979-04-07 It peaked at number seven on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100 in May 1979 and remained on the chart for 19 weeks.http://www.billboard.com/charts/hot-100/1979-05-05 In the United Kingdom, it reached number four on the UK Singles chart (the highest position of any Chic singles) and spent 11 weeks on the chart. Critical reception "song swirls around a tricky horn-and-strings riff that builds and builds until the track practically levitates," Rolling Stone stated. AllMusic's Jason Birchmeier called the song a "timeless floor-filler" and a "dancefloor anthem." Amy Hanson from AllMusic: }} Track listing and formats *;7" vinyl single # A. "I Want Your Love" – 3:28 # B. "(Funny) Bone" – 3:41 *;12" vinyl single # A. "I Want Your Love" – 6:53 # B. "(Funny) Bone" – 3:41 Charts Weekly charts Year-end charts Certifications Jody Watley cover Singer/musician Jody Watley recorded "I Want Your Love" as part of her 2006 album, The Makeover.Jody Watley - The Makeover Watley's version was released as a single in 2007 Jody Watley - I Want Your Love and reached #1 on the Hot Dance Music/Club Play chart for the week of June 16, 2007. The Watley cover was produced by DJ Spinna and featured Nile Rodgers on guitar. Bernard Edwards, Chic's co-founder (and co-writer of "I Want Your Love"), had previously produced a massive hit for Watley in the form of her 1987 single, "Don't You Want Me". Track listings ;US Digital Download # "I Want Your Love" (Soulcast Icon Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Masi and Mellow Late Night Vocal Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Morgan Page Sunset Strip Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Angel Manuel Dirty Vox Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Zoned Out Vintage Vox Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Shawn Q Soltribe Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Cristian Paduraru Vocal Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Danny Krivit Edit) # "I Want Your Love" (Chin Digital House Party Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Soulcast Radio Edit) ;US CD single # "I Want Your Love" (Soulcast Icon Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Morgan Page Sunset Strip Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Masi + Mello Late Nite Vocal Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Danny Krivitz's Original Re-Edit) # "I Want Your Love" (Soulcast Icon Radio Edit) ;UK CD singleJody Watley - I Want Your Love # "I Want Your Love" (Soulcast UK Radio Edit) # "I Want Your Love" (Soulcast Icon Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Wideboy's Club Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Wideboy's Miami Mix) # "I Want Your Love" (Thomas Gold Remix) Charts Weekly charts Covers, remixes and sampling *Paul Rutherford (formerly of Frankie Goes to Hollywood) covered "I Want Your Love" on his 1989 solo album "Oh World". *Former Today member Big Bub sampled the song "Need Your Love" featuring Queen Latifah and Heavy D from the 1997 album Timeless. *Electronica musician Ali Love covered the song as part of his 2007 Secret Sunday Lover EP. *The song is heavily sampled in Moodymann's Deep House classic I Can't Kick This Feeling When It Hits. *R&B dance musician Quentin Elias also covered the song for his forthcoming untitled album in 2010. * Swedish R&B hip hop duo Navigators released their third and most successful single "Superstar", which sampled the bassline from "I Want Your Love". "Superstar" reached number 20 on the Swedish Singles chart, and remained there for 11 weeks. * Sampled in the 2010 song "Fashion Beats" by The Black Eyed Peas off their album The Beginning (album). * In 2015, Lady Gaga and Nile Rodgers recorded a version of this song for Tom Ford's Spring/Summer 2016 promotional video, directed by Nick Knight. Ford first asked Rodgers to update the song, and then recruited Gaga to provide vocals on the track. The video was first released on Ford's official site. See also * List of number-one dance singles of 1978 (U.S.) * List of number-one dance singles of 2007 (U.S.) References External links * Category:Chic (band) songs Category:Jody Watley songs Category:Lady Gaga songs Category:1978 songs Category:1979 singles Category:2007 singles Category:Billboard Dance Club Songs number-one singles Category:Songs written by Bernard Edwards Category:Songs written by Nile Rodgers Category:Disco songs Category:Song recordings produced by Nile Rodgers Category:Song recordings produced by Bernard Edwards